Reescribiendo-One Step Closer
by ZaikoCifer996
Summary: Naruto ha sido ignorado toda su vida pero un dia 3 misteriosas figuras aparecen ante el y le ofrecen un sueño un objetivo, Naruto se convierte en su sucesor y decidira traer lo que sus ancestros no pudieron..archivar la verdadera paz. Naruto/Harem, Naruto/semi dios o ridiculamente fuerte, Si a alguien no le agrada la nueva version pueden quedarse con la vieja y continuarla.
1. Capitulo 01 Revelaciones

Ammm bueno si los lectores del antiguo fanfic el de 'Hoy Toca Ser Feliz' abran notado que borre el otro fanfic, la razon es porque no revisaba las faltas de ortografia y se veia del carajo por lo que decidi reacerlo pero mas planeado espero que no molestos y si lo estan les pido disculpas, bueno unas cosas que deben saber:  
**Atributos de Naruto:**  
_Fuego  
Agua  
Tierra  
Rayo  
Viento  
Madera  
Gravedad  
Yin  
Yang  
Yin-Yang_  
**Doujutsu:**  
_Rinnengan  
Sharingan_  
**Harem de Naruto...por el momento:**  
_Mei  
Konan  
Ino  
Shizune  
Anko  
Fu  
Yugito  
Samui  
Mikoto  
Tayuya  
Natsumi (Kyuubi)  
Sasuki (Hermana de Sasuke)  
Kasumi (Hermana de Naruto)  
Ayame (OC)  
Yui (OC)  
_  
Los 2 OC que puse al final no me pertenecen, llevo tiempo buscando a los creadores de estos personajes pero no los encontre por lo que dire que esos 2 OC pertenecen a otras personas, por si es que preguntan despues ewe.

Bueno ahora la chingadera esa de la renuncia de derechos o3o: Naruto no me pertenece porque si me perteneciera no estaria esperando la pelicula de Naruto: Road To Ninja, y Naruto seria menos melda owo

sin mas que decir PORQUE NO SE ME OCURRE NADA PARA RELLENAR ESTO empezemos asdasdas :3

Informacion importante...creo °-°

"Me gusta el pan con queso" Hablando ...hablando...solo...Necesito un abrazo D:

**"Me pregunto si venderan waffles en Mercado Libre" Hablando/Demonio...Sigo Hablando Solo D;**

("Todo va de acuerdo al plan")Pensando...Wad da faq estan leyendo mi mente O.o

**("Bueno al menos no saben del plan Muahahahaha")Pensando/Demonio...Dejen de leer mi mente es solo miaaaaaaaaaaa D:**

**FLOJERA NO JUTSU...Tecnica sacada de la tiendita de la esquina o3o**

**Ubicacion/Tiempo**

**ADVERTENCIA PUEDE CONTENER PERSONAJES DE JUEGOS U OTRAS SERIES Y ESAS CHINGADERAS \(°w°)/**

Revelaciones...

Han pasado ocho años desde que el Kyuubi No Yoko ataco la aldea de Konoha. Todo el mundo llora la muerte del anterior Hokage y le estaban dando las gracias por su sacrificio. Sarutobi Hizuren salvó su pueblo, sellando la poderosa bestia en el hijo del Youndaime - Naruto Namikaze. La gente le veia como la reencarnacion del demonio y le acusaban de ser el culpable de la muerte de su Saindaime. Kushina logro sobrevivir gracias a que el estudiante de Minato - Kakashi llego a tiempo y llevo a Kushina al hospital y Kushina sobrevivio aquella horrible noche. despues de todo ese horrible suceso no fue tan malo como se podría decir...¿o si?.

Desde ese dia empezaron a olvidar a Naruto por ser contenedor del Kyuubi y decidieron prestarle mas atencion a su hermano y hermana. Los aldeanos aprovecharon esta situacion para insultar, abusar, torturar, golpear al podre Naruto que desconocia la razon de porque lo hacian. Pareciera que habia un enorme muro entre ellos que los distanciaba, muchos del pueblo negaban que el ´demonio´ era hijo de su heroe y otros no sabian que Naruto era su hijo y otros lo ignoraban. Solo unos pocos sabian y aceptaban que Naruto era Hijo de Minato, pero lo que no aceptaban era el trato que le daban sus padres si pedia entrenar junto con sus hermanos, estos se negaban diciendo que era demasiado joven o que no era necesario entrenarlo, cuando salian se olvidaban de llevarlo con ellos o se negaban a traerlo, si pedia o sugeria algo era ignorado o regañado por tal accion. Estas acciones provoco la ira de muchos incluso de los Uchihas y Hyugas, lo que les sorpredio fue que el pequeño no sentia odio hacia su familia o hacia el pueblo, lo que resulto asombroso porque si ellos estuvieran en esa posicion o se habrian vuelto locos o se habrian suicidado o jurar venganza sobre dicha aldea, pero el no deseaba nada solo salir de este infierno y salir a otra aldea y ser libre al fin. sus asuntos familiares no ivan tan bien que digamos.

Kushina tenia decendencia Uchiha se desconocia de quien pero tenia sangre Uchiha en sus venas, desde la muerte de su esposo Mikoto se encargaba de todo el clan, cuando supo lo de Kushina que tenia sangre Uchiha decidio ver si Kushina tenia el sharingan, se decepciono cuando ella le dijo que su sangre Uzumaki fue mas fuerte y que borro casi todos los rastros de su sangre Uchiha, Mikoto reviso a los hijos de Kushina vio que ninguno de ellos tenia de su sangre eso la desanimo mas pero cuando reviso al Pequeño Naruto vio que tenia la sangre de un Uchiha su apariencia era la misma que tenian los Uchihas aunque aveces Naruto le recordaba a Madara pero descartaba ese hecho, ella empezo a prestarle atencion a Naruto y vio que era como su Hijo Itachi, un prodigio, Mikoto le brindo la atencion que Kushina y Minato no le daban al pequeño Naruto.

La familia de Naruto consistia de su padre Minato, su madre Kushina, su hermana menor Natsumi y su otro hermano menor Hiroshi.

Minato Namikaze esposo de Kushina Uzumaki y padre de dos niños y de una niña, Minato era el hokage de la aldea de Konoha, la verdad Naruto no le veia nada bueno a la posicion de Hokage ya que era puro papeleo, papeleo por aqui papeleo por alla, aun no entendia porque muchos tenian el sueño de ser Hokage no le veian ningun sentido a la posicion. Minato era un buen padre en la vista de todos pero no en el punto de vista de Naruto, aunque el nunca decia nada malo de su descuidado y ocupado padre, pero tampoco decia nada bueno sobre el, Naruto sabia que el Yondaime era su padre eso lo sabia aunque nunca mostrara ni la menor señal de afecto hacia el, no habia tiempo decia el, pero siempre tenia tiempo para pasar el resto de la familia, pero nunca con el. (No describire la apariencia de Minato ya que todos saben como se ve)

Kushina Uzumaki, madre de dos niños y de una niña, para Naruto Kushina era como decirlo...Negativa, con el, no le permitia entrenar porque era demasiado joven o porque no lo necesitaba segun decia ella, cuando Naruto era pequeño el sugeria ir a algun lado para una cena familiar, pero ella era la primera que siempre negaba o decia que no fueran ahi, ella amaba a sus hijos pero con Naruto era diferente ella lo amaba pero...no podia expresarlo sino que hacia eso era injusta y negativa con su hijo, para Naruto su madre lo odiaba, incluso evita hacer contacto visual con ella manteniendose neutral ante todo.(Tampoco la describire ya que todos saben como se ve D:)

La siguiente persona es el hermano menor de Naruto, Hiroshi Uzumaki-Namikaze, bueno digamos que nunca se hicieron amigos, ni siquiera se hablaban en la vista de muchos el podria parecer enemigo de Naruto pero ellos eran neutrales entre si el no le molestaba y el hacia lo mismo asi era su relacion, Hirashi se podria decir que era un poco de todo, Era divertido, Guapo, inteligente, Naruto lo odio un poco porque consiguio la atencion de su padre, se podria decir que eran los mejores amigos, tambien paso lo mismo con su madre y con su hermana Natsumi esos 2 siempre estaban juntos hablando, jugando, entrenando, comiendo, en casi todo estaban juntos, Hiroshi era la copia exacta de Minato.

La siguiente persona seria Kasumi Uzumaki-Namikaze, era la hermana gemela de Minato, tenia el cabello rubio agarrado en 2 coletas lo unico que los diferenciaba eran sus ojos mientras los de Minato eran Azulez los de ella eran verdes. Naruto era igual con su hermana que con Hiroshi ella no lo molestaba y el no la molestaba asi era ella era una chica muy imperactiva y social con casi todo mundo, muchas chicas decian que querian ser como ella, y muchos chicos querian pedirle una cita. (es parecida a Naruko pero sin las marcas en sus mejillas y con ojos verdes)

ahora sobre nuestro amado protagonista, si hay que decir algo sobre el tambien es parte de la familia, Naruto crecio con falta de atencion departe de todo el mundo, bueno de casi todo el mundo las unicas personas que se preocupaban por el eran Mikoto, Itachi, Sasuke y Sasuki. Naruto era una persona madura, responsable y fria con casi medio mundo algo que se supone que no debe tener un niño, se podria decir que es una persona casi muerta socialmente no hablaba con nadie mas que con unos pocos Uchihas pero de ahi nadie se molestaba en hablar con el, al principio queria ser parte de la familia Namikaze, pero cuando cumplio los 5 años supo que sin importar lo que hiciera nada cambiaria, Naruto. Era bastante alto para su edad. Tenia el cabello rojo sangre en la parte superior pero en la parte inferior tenia el cabello negro. Él estaba muy orgulloso de su pelo ya que no era nada parecido al de sus padres o hermanos. Su cabello llegaba un poco mas abajo del cuello. Uno y único rasgo de su padre fue el salvajismo de su cabello. Se disparaba en todas partes y no hay nada que Naruto pudiera hacer al respecto. Pero siempre los mantuvo a raya y cortarlos si es necesario. Tenía la piel un poco bronceada. Su rostro tenía apariencia nítida y real como la de un Uchiha. Sus ojos eran rojos como los de un Sharingan. Vestía camisa negra parecida a la de los uchihas, también llevaba pantalones anbu negros estilo Uchiha. Y lo último de su guardarropa eran sandalias shinobi de color Negro. El negro es muy útil si quieres pasar inadvertido. (para ponerlo simple era como madara cuando era joven pero con la parte superior de color roja ht art/Fanfiction-Dios-o-Demonio-326370687 )

Naruto habia sido negado al entrenamiento de sus padre, por lo que decidio leer unos libros sobre artes ninja como genjutsu, ninjutsu, taijutsu, control de chakra, historia, etc, despues de leer una gran cantidad de libros decidio entrenar control de chrakra y entrenamiento fisico en el cual recivio ayuda de Itachi primero comenzo ligero pero con el tiempo empezo a ponerse mas pesado el entrenamiento, Naruto tenia el nivel de un genin avanzado o un chunin bajo, aunque sus reservas de chakra se parecian a las de un jounin de nivel alto topando casi en las reservas de un Kage, Naruto se aprendio unos cuantos jutsus del clan Uchiha, aprendio fuuinjutsu que habia en la blibioteca de su casa tambien aprendio el hiraishi de su padre, Naruto era simplemente un genio, era un prodigio como lo fue Itachi y Kakashi pero para la edad de Naruto solo se podria decir que iria a superar a los 2 prodigios, su nivel intelectual se podria comparar al de los Nara, ciertamente un genio pero igualmente ignorado.

**MINDSCAPE**

Naruto miraba a su alrededor, y se dio cuenta de que estaba en una como colina con una casa el ya conocia este lugar asi que entro a la casa hasta llegar a una sala, cuando entro vio una hermosa mujer pelirroja sentada en el sofa, ella era la mujer mas hermosa que había visto en su vida de bellos ojos rojo sangre como los suyos pero con una pupila rasgada, con cabello largo que llegaba hasta su cintura, con su bello rostro de facciones delicadas, vestía un kimono rojo fuego con bordes dorados, su cuerpo simplemente era perfecto un cuerpo que decearian tener todas las mujeres de cerca de 1.80 de estatura de pechos grandes Copa D o poco mas que parecían estar a punto de salir del kimono, de cintura estrecha y caderas redondas casi como un reloj de arena, largas piernas bellas y torneadas de las cuales sobresalía la pierna derecha por la obertura en su kimono que la dejaba al descubierto casi hasta la cadera.

"Veo que te gusta este lugar mas que la alcantarilla" Dijo Naruto mientras sonreia viendo que la mujer pelirroja estaba mas que feliz por el lugar.

**"La verdad es que si, almenos asi podre dormir comodamente, Gracias Naruto-kun."Dijo mientras le dio un beso en una de sus mejillas lo que provoco que se sonrojara un poco mientras miraba hacia otro lado con los brazos cruzados con una exprecion neutral en su rostro, la mujer penso que se veia kawai cuando hacia eso."Awww te vez super kawai cuando haces eso" Dijo mientras abrazaba a Naruto y tallaba su mejilla con la de el, despues de un tiempo de que dejara de hacer eso Naruto decidio hablar.**

"Kyu-Chan, llevo un tiempo pensando lo que me dijiste" Dijo el pelimixto con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados "Creo que ya ha llegado el momento de salir de esta aldea"

"buena eleccion Naruto"Dijo una voz que desconociando los dos cuando voltearon hacia donde estaba la puerta vieron a 3 personas una de esas personas tenia el cabello blanco con una banda que parecia tener 2 cuernos en los lados tenia una armadura como de samurai en su cuello un collar con 6 magatamas sus ojos eran morados con varios anillos, cuando la Yoko vio a esta persona estaba en shock cosa que noto Naruto "Quien es Kyu-Chan?" Pregunto el rubio con los brazos crusados a lo que la yoko contesto todavia en shock.

"**T-tu como puedes estar vivo nosotros te vimos morir" Dijo la yoko mientras miraba al hombre con ojos abiertos como platos.**

"Ha sido un tiempo Kyuubi, antes de que digas algo mas vengo a hablar con Naruto" Dijo con una voz calmada y como el pelimixto con los brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados."Quien es este hombre Kyu-Chan" Pregutno el Pelimixto mientras analizaba al hombre con ojos calculadores, cuando vio su collar y sus ojos comprendio quien era lo que lo puso en shock aunque no lo demostrara "Ya veo, a eso se referia Kyu-Chan cuando dijo que te vio morir" Dijo con calma mientras cerraba los ojos y volvia a cruzar los brazos, lo que provoco una sonrisa en el hombre "Y dime a que se la razon de su visita Rikudou-Sennin" Dijo mientras abria sus ojos lentamente para volver a ver al hombre enfrente suyo.

"Veo que fue buena idea elegirte como mi decendiente, aunque no eres solamente mi decendiente" Dijo Rikudou mientras Naruto levanto una ceja cuando el hombre dijo eso "Como puedes ver no eres decendiente solamente mio si no que tambien de los que estan detras mio" Dijo mientras volteaba a ver a sus otros 2 acompañantes uno de ellos tenie una larga melena de color plateado, y su flequillo se divide en dos mitades que tiene a cada lado de su cara, tiene los ojos azul cielo y mide 1. 80 cm su vestimenta consistia en un abrigo largo negro con hombreras de plata, botas de negro, y ropa de color negro debajo. La parte superior de su ropa por debajo de su uniforme se divide para revelar su pecho, cubierto por el cruce de las correas de cuero. El otro hombre tenia una cabellera de color negro con el mismo estilo que el de Naruto pero mas largo su vestimenta consistia en Una armadura samurai de color rojo, Ropa interna de color negro, En el Manto que le cuelga Negro con el simbolo Uchiha y Sandalias Negras. Cuando la yoko vio a este hombre puso una cara molesta estaba apunto de lanzarse a destruir al hombre cuando Rikudou la detuvo antes de que hiciera algo estupido.

"Basta Kyuubi, se lo que el te hizo cuando todavia estaba vivo, pero ese no era excactamente, porque cuando desperto su nuevo sharingan, empezo a ser absorbido por la oscuridad en su corazon lo que le hizo incapaz de pensar bien sus acciones, y obsecionarlo con matar a Hashirama" Dijo con una voz seria llena de autoridad.

"Bueno joven decendiente creo que quisieras saber porque estamos aqui o porque te decimos como nuestro decendiente pero primero porque no nos presentaremos, dejame comenzar a mi. Yo soy el primer hombre en controlar el chakra creador de la luna y de todos los ninjutsus asi como las bestias con colas conocidas como Bijuus soy conocido como Shinobi No Kami o Kono Yo no Kyūseishu pero la mayoria me conoce como Rikudou Sennin.-Dijo mientras esperaba a que su compañero se presentase a lo que el pelinegro dio un paso al frente.

"Yo soy conocido como uno de los fundadores de la aldea oculta en la hoja, tambien soy el primer Uchiha en desbloquear el Mangekyu Sharingan asi como el Mangekyu Sharingan Eterno, tambien alcanze a descubrir otro dojutsu pero eso ocurrio cuando falleci, mi nombre es Madara Uchiha" Dijo con los brazos crusados mientras miraba al pelimixto, despues de que el terminara su otro compañero dio un paso alfrente.

"Mi nombre es Sephiroth el arcangel caido, fui conocido en otra epoca mas distante que la del Rikudou Sennin fui conocido como el mejor espadachin con mi nodachi masamune una vez intente destruir el mundo ya que la oscuridad provoco que perdiera el control de mi ser asi como le sucedio a Madara" Dijo con una voz calmada aunque en sus ojos podias ver que se encontraba una mirada calculadora.

"Mi nombre es Naruto aunque no me guste mi apellido se los dire es Uzumaki-Namikaze" Dijo con calma y ojos calculadores lo que hizo que los 3 hombres sonrieran este niño era exactamente como ellos y era el niño indicado para completar sus objetivos fallidos.

"Naruto, el mundo esta llegando a su fin crei que con el ninjutsu traeria la paz pero vi que los humanos siempre estan hambrientos de poder, nosotros te elegimos como nuestro decendiento no solo por que nuestra sangre corre por tus venas sino porque vemos que eres un joven que lograra salvar a muchas generaciones" Dijo Rikudou Sennin mientras Madara tomaba la palabra.

"Naruto por lo que veo si eres mi decendiente ya que guardas mi misma apariencia cuando tenia tu edad, ademas que tienes mi sangre corriendo por tus venas, como sabras que de parte de los Uzumaki ya que me enamore con una Uzumaki, y la deje embarazada, ella era Mito Uzumaki, pero quisieramos ofrecerte un trato" Dijo Madara mientras cerraba los ojos a lo que vieron que capturo el interes de Naruto "Y cual seria ese trato Madara" Dijo el rubio a lo que Sephiroth dio un paso al frente.

"El trato consiste en que te daremos nuestros poderes y tendras que entrenarte hasta que tengas nuestro mismo nivel, pero acambio deberas de evitar que la organizacion llamada Akatsuki capture a todas las bestias con colas ya que estan intentando traer la paz de una forma incorrecta nosotros ya vimos el futuro y vimos que intentara poner a todo el mundo bajo un genjutsu eterno" Dijo Sephiroth mientras esperaba tranquilamente la respuesta de su decendiente, a lo que el pelimixto dio un paso al frente mientras sonreia.

"Mientras pueda salir de esta aldea tratare de traer la paz a todo el mundo sin importar quien se interponga en mi camino, asi que acepto su trato y traere la paz a todas las villas posibles" Dijo con una voz seria y llena de determinacion a lo que los 3 sonrieron satisfechos con la respuesta de su descendiente, Madara se acerco al joven y puso su mano en la frente de Naruto.

"Yo te entregare mis ojos Sharingan con todos sus conocimientos asi como el conocimiento de todos los jutsus que tengo en mi arsenal" Dijo Madara mientras permitia Sephiroth hacer lo mismo.

"Yo te entregare mis poderes de arcangel junto con mi espada Masamune" Dijo Sephiroth mientras le permitia a Rikudou hacer lo mismo que los otros dos.

"Yo te dare mi Dojutsu el Rinnengan, junto con la habilidad de dominar todos los elementos asi como los sub-elementos, tambien entregare mi chakra junto con esto.-Dijo Rikudou mientras removia su collar y se lo ponia cuando termino de hacer esto empezaban a desaparecer

"Esperen porque estan desapareciendo"Dijo el pelimixto "Nosotros debiamos desaparecer si aceptabas el trato" Dijo Madara con su misma pose calmada, mientras se desvanecian en particulas blancas.

"Parece que ahora tengo una razon mas para irme de este esa aldea"Dijo Naruto con un pequeño suspiro y una sonrisa.

**Konoha  
**  
Kasumi a lo largo de los años, se dio cuenta de que Naruto evitara hacer contacto con la familia. Al principio no le molestaba en absoluto. Ella era realmente feliz. Pero cuando vio a Sasuke y a Sasuki con Itachi, no podía dejar de pensar en como seria tener un hermano mayor pero ella siempre pensaba en el por que su hermano los evitava a ella a su hermano gemelo y a sus padres. Despues penso en su relacion con el. Cuanto mas pensaba en la relacion que tenian ella con el se sentia mal. Ella nunca hablo con el. Ni siquiera hablo con el en la academia el nunca hablaba con nadie mas que con Sasuki. Ella sabia que lo estaba alejando de ella y para hacer las cosas peor ella le ignoraba en la academia el solo hablaba con Sasuke y Sasuki. Ella queria que el muro que los separaba desapareciera la distancia entre ellos y ella sabia que tendría que arreglar eso. Con eso dicho se prometio que ella se disculparia durante la cena y tal vez porfin volverse hermano y hermana, Hiroshi tambien pensaba lo mismo que su gemela el tendria que hacer algo para que ellos fueran mas cercanos.

En la residencia Namikaze Minato y Kushina estaban pensando acerca de Naruto, Kushina noto que el nunca se quedaba alrededor de ellos desde hace mucho que el hacia esto, el unico momento en el que lo veian era a la hora de la cena. Incluso cuando estaba con ellos comiendo su cena el nunca le dirigia la palabra a ninguno de ellos absolutamente nunca. Esto preocupo demasiado a Kushina. Ella no queria que el se alejara de la familia. Talvez prestarle mas atencion a Kasumi y a Hiroshi no fue buena idea, talvez negarle el entrenamiento que Naruto siempre pedia era mala idea. Pero ellos tenian que entrenar a Kasumi y a Hiroshi. Ella sabia que debia pedir perdon el perdon de su hijo. Ella volteo a ver a su esposo para pedir su ayuda.

"Minato, necesito tu ayuda" El la miro a los ojos y vio la culpa y la tristeza que guardaba en sus ojos.

"¿En que te puedo ayudar?" El le pregunto sabiendo muy bien su estado de animo.

"Es sobre nuestro hijo, Naruto" dijo ella. el espero que ella dijiera lo que tenia que decir sobre Naruto "Desde hace mucho que empezamos a olvidarnos de Naruto, apenas podemos llegar a verlo. El ya no nos habla mas, es mas es como si nunca nos hubiera hablado antes. es como si fueramos completos extraños para el" Ella comenzo a llorar un poco antes de continuar "Quiero que seamos una familia de nuevo Es como si tuvieramos a dos hijos envez de tener tres" Minato sentia lo mismo que su esposa.

"¿Que tal si mañana hablamos con el y le ofrecemos el entrenamiento que siempre nos pedia y tambien podríamos pedirle que nos perdone y podriamos ser una familia de nuevo" Dijo con un poco de esperanza de que fueran una familia otra vez, el le frotaba la espalda para lograr que se calme almenos un poco. Permanecieron asi hasta que oyeron la puerta abrise mostrando que Hiroshi y Kasumi habian regresado a casa ellos fueron a donde sus padres estaban.

"Mama puedes hacer mucho ramen esta noche. Asegurate de tener extras" Dijo ella mientras ella y su gemelo ivan al comedor, a lo que la dejaron un poco confundida pero igualmente asintio con la cabeza y los 2 gemelos le ayudaban a su madre a preparar la mesa para poder hacer las paces con su hermano mayor.

Naruto llego 12 minutos despues de que llegaran los gemelos, llego completamente empapado por la lluvia, que llevaba mas de 20 minutos, se veia que llevaba mucho tiempo bajo la lluvia. El solamente se dirigio a las escaleras lo mas rapido posible, pero fue detenido por su madre.

"Dime Naruto como estuvo tu dia hoy?" Esto lo puso casi en shock. Su madre nunca le pregunto eso, por lo que le dio un rapido 'no estuvo mal' de respuesta antes de intentar de regresar a su habitacion. Pero ella no se lo permitió. Ella le dio un abrazo rapido quedandose asi unos momentos antes de soltarlo y dejarlo ir arriba a tomar una ducha. Despues de unos momentos salio vestido, y se dirigio a la mesa para ir a cenar.

Mientras se dirigia a la mesa, vio que estaban esperando a que el llegara. Se sento antes comenzar a comer lentamente. Las cosas estaban muy extrañas para el. Ellos parecian estar viendo cada centimetro de su cuerpo, como si quisieran memorisar su apariencia. Incluso sus hermanos menores, Kasumi y Hiroshi estaban comiendo despacio lo era definitivamente extraño ya que estaban comiendo ramen. Kushina nunca se habia percatado que su hijo tenia el mismo color de su cabello su cabello lo tenia muy bien cuidado incluso mas que el de ella pero vio que tenia la parte inferior de color negro, ella estaba apunto de preguntarle algo sobre su cabello pero Kasumi le gano la palabra.

"Así que aniki como ha estado tu dia? Quiero decir ¿Aprendiste algo nuevo en la academia?" Todas las cabezas se voltearon hacia ella. Ahora era su turno para sentirse rara.

"No estuvo mal, supongo" Dijo con calma mientras seguia comiendo.

"Ya veo" Dijo Natsumi algo desepcionada ya que esperaba una respuesta mas larga, ahora fue el turno de su gemelo de tomar la palabra "Y dime Nii-San ¿Que te parecieron las clases de hoy?" Dijo Hiroshi, a lo que sus padres voltearon a ver a verlo con una cara de asombro.

"Espera Naruto esta en la academia. Como puede ser que no me haiga percatado de eso" Dijo Minato algo asombrado de que su hijo estuviera en la academia y el nunca se hubiera dado cuenta el siendo el hokage nunca se percato.

"El clan Uchiha me ayudo con los papeles para ingresar, en la academia"Dijo mientras comia otro poco de su cena y veia a Hiroshi "Sobre tu pregunta, fueron clases inecesarias, porque la historia no me ayudara a sobrevivir en el mundo de ahora, aunque he notado que no hay una clase de estrategias militares" Dijo con un aire de madurez, lo que no era muy comun en alguien de su edad.

Minato estuvo de acuerdo con su hijo, las clases de historia eran un desperdicio de tiempo el iva a quitar esa clase de la academia y la remplazaria con la de estrategias militares, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de su esposa.

"Dime Sochi, quisieras entrenar con nosotros el dia de mañana?" Pregunto Kushina mientras esperaba ver a su hijo aunque sea un poco feliz, pero paso algo que no penso.

"No, gracias" Dijo Naruto friamente dejando en Shock a toda la familia.

"P-pero no nos decias que querias entrenar con nosotros"Dijo Minato un poco nervioso mientras veia a su hijo.

"Eso fue antes, yo ya recibi entrenamiento de parte de Kakashi-Nii-San y de Itachi-Nii-San"Dijo Naruto dejando otra vez a todos en shock, Naruto recibio entrenamiento de los dos prodigios de Konoha.

Continuaron comiendo en silience. Naruto miró el reloj de la pared y vio el tiempo.

("Ya es tiempo. sera mejor que vaya por mis cosas y me vaya lo mas rapido posible, pero antes dejare un clon de sangre, para que nadie sospeche") Si por fin el se iria de este infierno y se iria hacia la libertad, hacia SU libertad.

-S-sochi quisiera decirte algo" Dijo Kushina atrayendo la atencion de todos, Naruto solo volteo a verla con una mirada neutral.

"Q-quisieramos pedirte perdon por todo por haberte descuidado, por haberte olvidado, por no cuidarte, por haberte ignorado, por todo se que no merecemos tu perdon pero al menos intenta buscar en lo mas profundo de tu corazon un poco de perdon"Dijo Kushina con lagrimas en los ojos, mientras todos empezaban a tener lagrimas en sus ojos, Naruto solamente se quedo en silencio.

"Esta bien, los perdono"Dijo Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, el se levanto de su asiento y se dirigio hacia la puerta justo antes de dirigirse a las escaleras miro por una vez a su familia y sonrio "Sayonara y lo siento"Dijo Naruto en voz baja mientras se dirigia a su habitacion.

Cuando llego a su habitacion, cerro la puerta y se cambio de ropa. Ahora llevaba una camisa negra estilo Uchiha el se puso como pantalones ANBU negros con sandalias ninja del mismo color, en su cintura tenia unas vendas que sostenian una bolsa con Kunais,Shurikens y pergaminos, y tenia guantes de color negro. Naruto recogio unos pergaminos y los sello en otro que puso en la bolsa que tenia en la cintura y sin hacer el mas minimo ruido creo un clon de sangre despues de ver que el clon estuviera perfecto abrio la ventana y salio a toda velocidad saltando de arbol en arbol.

_2 dias despues_

Naruto se encontraba actualmente en la parte noreste de un bosque del pais del fuego, Naruto se detuvo a descansar cerca de un rio que encontro, decidio comenzar un pequeño fuego para calentarse un poco y para cocinar unos pescados que pesco en dicho rio. Naruto estaba pensando a donde ir tenia a Kirigakure, Sunagakure, Iwagakure y Kumogakure, Naruto decidio descartar Iwagakure y Sunagakure porque en Iwagakure tendria muchos problemas si se enteraran que es el hijo del yondaime hokage y Suna porque es un pais que esta aliado con Konoha, solo le quedaban Kirigakure y Kumogakure. Naruto fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando sintio dos chakras acercandose a donde el estaba.

No muy lejos de donde estaba Naruto se podia ver a dos hombres caminando, al parecer ivan camino a casa despues de una mision. Uno de ellos era un hombre joven de piel morena, con el pelo blanco que le cubria el ojo izquierdo. El llevaba el atuendo estandar de un jounin de Kumo, un chaleco blanco atado con correa más una camisa de cuello alto de color negro que estaba un poco abierta en la parte delantera, tenía un pantalón negro y sandalias negras shinobi. En su espalda llevaba un cuchillo espada, y tenía el kanji de "Agua" tatuado en su hombro derecho y el kanji de 'Rayo' a su izquierda. Este hombre era Darui, la mano derecha al Raikage, A.

El otro también era un hombre de piel morena, pero con mas musculos que el otro. Al igual que Darui, llevaba el uniforme de un jounin de Kumo chaleco blanco, tenía un pantalón negro con los guantes de un jounin de Kumo, espinilleras y una bufanda blanca en el cuello. En la espalda tenía siete espadas cada una con una funda de color rojo. Llevaba gafas de sol y tenía un tatuaje de dos cuernos de un toro en su mejilla izquierda, que tambien tenia el tatuaje de 'Hierro' en su hombro derecho que sirvia como el Sello armadura de hierro para el Buey de Ocho Colas. Este hombre era Killer Bee, el jinchuuriki del Hachibi de Ocho colas, y hermano del Raikage.

Los dos estaban regresando de una mision y estaban caminando tranquilamente por el bosque del País del Fuego disfrutando de la belleza y de la naturaleza. Bee, que estaba escribiendo rimas en una libreta de color verde, se detuvo cuando escucho una voz dentro de su cabeza. **"****Bee detente, que siento el chakra de otro bijuu cerca, aunque no se cual****"**dijo el Buey de Ocho Colas, Gyuuki. cuando Bee se detuvo llamo la atencion de su compañero.

"Bee, ¿Estas bien?" Dijo Darui mientras caminaba de regreso con Bee

"Si, estoy bien, es solo que Gyuki sintio el chakra de otro bijuu, talvez sea un Jinchuriki"Dijo Bee mientras examinaba su entorno para encontrar la posible fuente del chakra que sintio Gyuki. Tan pronto como termino de mirar a sus alrededores, los dos escucharon el crujido de una rama. Cada uno se puso en pose de pelea, solo para detenerse cuando vieron a un niño de cabello Rojo y Negro, el pequeño no podria tener mas d años de edad.

"Oye pequeño ¿Estas bien? ¿Que estas haciendo aqui?" Pregunto Darui mientras se ponia de rodillas para estar poder mirar los ojos del pequeño, tratando de no asustar al niño dio una sonrisa amable, el pequeño devolvio el gesto con una sonrisa, mientras tanto Bee, miraba al chico, el cual le devolvio, a juzgarse el uno al otro, Nadie se movio ni hablo por unos momentos hasta que Naruto rompio el silencio dirigiendose a Darui.

"Estoy bien Shinobi-san, y sobre que hago aqui, es porque me escapé de mi aldea ya que no podia soportar estar en ese lugar ademas que siempre una turba de civiles tratanan de matarme" Cuando Naruto dijo esto ambos hombres tenian miradas de rabia y disgusto, ¿por qué la gente trataria de matar a un niño inocente? Naruto se le quedo mirando a los dos shinobi de adelante, ambos estaban emitiendo intención de matar y de rabia, obviamente, de lo que el les dijo. No fue sino hasta unos minutos después de que la Bee fue llevado a acabar sus pensamientos de ira por su inquilino interior **"****Bee, el chakra proviene de este chico, es un jinchuuriki, por lo que no puedo decir, el chakra es sólo apenas se dejó escapar. O se tiene control sobre el chakra demoníaco o su bijuu está siendo muy cuidadoso en asegurarse de que no sea notable.****"**estoSorprendio a Bee, por lo que su amigo le dijo: Bee decidio asegurarse de las sospechas de su amigo.

"Oye pequeño, esto va a sonar un poco extraño, pero necesito que te quites la camisa y si es posible que saques tu chakra" Esto sorprendio a Darui, estaba a punto de preguntar por que Bee le habia pedido eso al niño, pero fue interrumpido por el niño que dijo.

"Ya veo, así que eres como yo"dijo Naruto quien mira a Bee a los ojos. Un poco sorprendido por el hecho de que un simple niño pudiera hablar con tanta seriedad, el asintió con la cabeza y decidió averiguar lo que Gyuuki no podía.

"Sí, yo soy como tu. A nosotros se nos conoce como jinchuuriki, mi nombre es Killer Bee y yo tengo el Buey de Ocho Colas, dime ¿Cual tienes tu?" Pregunto Bee mientras se acercaba al chico y se arrodillaba para estar a su nivel. No sabia por que, pero tenia la extraña sensación de que este chico no era un simple niño, incluso para los estandares Jinchuuriki.

"Nunca espere encontrarme con alguien como, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, hijo del Cuarto Hokage, Namikaze Minato y Uzumaki Kushina, aunque ahora soy Naruto Cifer de ahora en adelante, Yo soy el jinchuuriki del zorro de nueve colas, Kurama," dijo el Pelimixto mientras los ojos de los dos hombres se agrandaban. Este niño era el hijo del Cuarto Hokage, el Rayo Amarillo de la Hoja, y Kushina Uzumaki la muerte roja de la hoja Con su familia sola, este niño debe ser tratado como la realeza en su pueblo natal, sin embargo, fue rechazado y la gente había tratado de matar a la bestia que ocupa. "Esto va a sonar un poco raro, pero ¿puedo ir a su aldea?" Ahora los dos estaban aun mas sorprendidos, el hijo de uno de los hokages mas temidos, jinchuuriki del Zorro de Nueve Colas quería venir y unirse a Kumogakure ("Yo sabia que el no era un niño normal, pero diablos!. Este niño es el hijo del legendario flash amarillo y de la muerte roja, con el entrenamiento apropiado seria invencible, y tengo la intencion de ser uno de los que le ayude a llegar eso") penso Bee mientras le sonreia al pequeño

"Claro pequeño, puedes venir con nosotros" dijo Bee. Asintiendo con la cabeza, y partieron a toda velocidad hacia Kumogakure.

**Kumogakure No Sato**

Llevaba dias de viaje cuando finalmente llegaron a Kumo Naruto estaba sorprendido con el lugar se veia mas tranquilo que en Konoha, los civiles en vez de darle miradas de odio le daban miradas amables, lo cual hizo que sonriera, gran error. Cuando Naruto sonrio provoco algo que talvez lo perseguiria toda su vida... chicas fans o conocidas como Fangirls el aun no se percataba de las fangirls que lo andavan siguiendo desde hace un buen tiempo, en fin Naruto siguio mirando alrededor de la aldea mientras le devolvia las sonrisas a los demas civiles el sabia que le gustaria este lugar.

Cuando llegaron a la torre del Raikage, los guardias se inclinaron en forma de respeto a Darui y a Bee y solamente le sonrieron a Naruto que con mucho gusto el les respondia con una sonrisa; solo había recibido este tipo de tratamiento de Kurama y de los Uchiha. Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la oficina del Raikage que ni siquiera se molestaron en tocar a la puerta y entraron directamente Naruto se paro ante el líder de Kumogakure, el cual con solo verlo podias ver que era un hombre poderoso.

"Mision completa, aunque encontramos algo interesante en el camino" Dijo Bee mientras tenia una sonrisa en su rostro ("Cuando aniki sepa quien es Naruto va a tener un paro cardiaco") penso bee mientras A veia a Naruto.(A es el raikage aunque creo que casi no le dire asi por lo que le dire casi siempre Raikage, o Jefe).

"Hola, pequeño soy A, el Raikage de Kumogakure, ¿Dime cual es tu nombre?"pregunto mientras rodeaba el escritorio para acercarse a Naruto y dejo que Naruto tuviera vista mejor de el. Era un hombre muy musculoso, incluso mas que la Bee. No llevaba una camisa, lo que permite que todos puedan ver su pecho bien definido, tenía un pantalón negro con un cinturón que tenía una placa de oro en el frente de la placa tenia el rostro de un jabalí tallado en el. El tenia la tradicional prenda blanca de un kage.

"Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze aunque odie mis apellidos junto a mis padres quienes son o eran porque no los considero unos son Minato Namikaze el Cuarto Hokage y Flash Amarillo, mi madre era Kushina Uzumaki, Si usted lo permite, me gustaría vivir en Kumo y convertirme en un ninja de esta aldea con el nombre de Naruto Cifer" dijo Naruto mientras los ojos de A se le salían de la cabeza a esta revelación, mientras pensaba. ("Si esos dos tenían un niño, el seria un shinobi verdaderamente temible y casi invencible, aunque debio pasar algo para que dejara la aldea y odiara a sus padre").

"Muy bien Naruto, no veo el problema con que te unas a nuestra aldea nos honraría contar contigo como uno de nuestros ninjas, aunque quisiera saber ¿porque odias a tus padres?" Pregunto A con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Muy bien te dire la razon de porque odio a mis padres. Ellos nunca me reconocieron como un hijo bueno eso comenzo cuando nacieron mis hermanos, cuando nacieron los dos ellos estaban muy ocupados con mis hermanos hasta el punto en que olvidaron que existia lo que provoco, hace tiempo yo les pedia que me entrenaran pero ellos decian que no habia nececidad para ello que era mas importante entrenar a mi hermana y a su gemelo, tambien cuando saliamos a algun lado a comer si sugeria algo mi madre siempre se negaba y le hacia caso a sus otros dos hijos, desde entonces tuve que aprender que tenia que madurar mas rapido que los otros chicos, nunca tuve amigos de mi edad ya que sus padres les decian que no se acercaran a mi o mis hermanos captaban su atencion, tambien odio a mis padres por no evitar las palizas que los aldeanos me daban, eran palizas diarias, torturas, incluso era utilizado como objetivo para provar nuevos jutsus en mi, pero mis padres nunca notaron nada"Dijo Naruto obiamente enojado pero hacia lo mejor para suprimir ese odio, cuando Naruto dijo eso sintio la intencion de matar de parte del Raikage, Bee y de Darui que estaban mas que furiosos con lo que escucharon, despues de que se calmaran Bee decidio darle un paro cardiaco a su hermano.

"Hermano quiero que sepas que el pequeño Naruto es un Jinchuriki como Yugito y Yo, el es el jinchuriki del Nueve cola"Dijo Bee suprimiendo la risa por la accion de su hermano cuando supo que Naruto era el Jinchuriki del Kyuubi el raikage casi tuvo un paro cardiaco el niño enfrente suyo era el hijo del Yondaime y de la muerte roja sino que tambien es el Jinchuriki del nueve colas que faltaba que fuera decendiente del Rikudou Sennin_'si tan solo supiera'._

"Esta bien, Bee Quiero que empiezes a entrenar a Naruto para que pueda aprender a controlar el chakra del Zorro con Yugito. Tambien lo llevaras a buscar un apartamento" Dijo A quien volvio a su escritorio y volvio su condenado papeleo. Mientras todo pasaba Darui solo miraba todo en silencio, mientras miraba a Naruto varias veces a lo que su tatuaje volvio a arder ("Este Niño estoy seguro el alguien capaz de dominar el relampago negro, creo que le preguntare al jefe si puedo entrenar a Naruto")

"Oiga jefe, tambien quisiera entrenar a Naruto", dijo en una voz extrañamente grave que no se adaptaba a su actitud relajada. Al oír el tono en la voz de su mano derecha, un nuevo esto era algo serio.

"Claro que puedes solo dime en que lo entrenarias"Dijo el raikage mientras seguia haciendo su papeleo infernal

"Me gustaría entrenarlo en lo que el Tercer Raikage me entrenó en la tecnica del Rayo Negro" De todas las respuestas A y Bee estaban esperando, esta definitivamente no era una de ellas. El Rayo Negro fue o es una de las técnicas más poderosas de Kumo.

"Muy bien Darui, puedes ayudar a entrenar a Naruto en los secretos del Relámpago Negro, mientras Bee entrenara al niño a controlar su bijuu. Pero por ahora, Bee lleva a Naruto a la academia, hoy es el primer día de clase y estoy seguro de que le gustaría empezar en su camino a convertirse en un ninja" Dijo A mientras volteava a ver al pelimixto el cual tenia una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

"Esta bien Raikage-Sama aunque quisiera pedir un campo de entrenamiento privado si es posible y cambiarme el apellido al de Cifer para evitar futuros problemas"Dijo Naruto mientras cruzaba los brazos y miraba al raikage esperando que almenos aprovara el ultimo.

"Esta bien Naruto, puedes decir jefe o A, si asi lo deseas"Dijo el raikage mientras sacaba unos papeles para cambiarle el nombre a Naruto el cual solo tenia los ojos cerrados.

"Okey Naruto puedes marcharte sobre lo del campo de entrenamiento puedes usar el que Bee y yo usamos este campo es especial ya que pusimos una barrera para evitar que espias vieran nuestro entrenamiento y para evitar que la destruccion llege a la ciudad"Dijo A mientras firmaba unos papeles que le entrego a Bee, pero mientras eso pasaba Naruto solo tenia una gran gota detras de su cabeza.

"Te agradesco mucho A, creo que la unica forma de agradecerte correctamente es diciendote el secreto para terminar el papeleo mas rapido y menos cansado"Dijo Naruto mientras el raikage se levanto rapidamente y agarro a Naruto de los hombros mientras lo miraba directo a los ojos con una mirada que decia 'contestame o muere' "Dime chico cual es el secreto para terminar este papeleo infernal"Dijo A, lo que provoco que Naruto tuviera una gota detras de su cabeza.

"El secreto es muy simple incluso es algo estupido que nadie lo descubriera, el secreto es...Clones de sombra"Dijo Naruto mientras sonreia viendo la reaccion del raikage que fue un tanto...peculiar cuando escucho eso solto a Naruto y empezo a golpear la pared con su cabeza mientras decia cosas como 'porque nunca lo pense' o 'como fui tan estupido' cuando termino obiamente destrozando la pared despues de que dejo un gran hueco en la pared agarro su escritorio y lo lanzo por la ventana, Bee solo se solto riendo mientras rodaba en el suelo y Darui se contenia la risa.

"Bueno Naruto sera mejor que nos vayamos a la academia que se te hace tarde"Dijo Bee aun riendose un poco por lo de hace rato, Naruto solo asintio mientras seguia a Bee a la academia.

Cuando llegaron a la academia, Entraron en el edificio y se dirigieron a la clase que A le habia dado a Bee antes de que Naruto le dijiera el 'secreto del papeleo' al raikage. Cuando llegaron a la clase correcta, Bee toco tres veces y esperó a que el/ella respondiera. Con un rápido 'Entren', los dos entraron y la clase y el profesor se agrandaron los ojos al ver al Guardián de la Nube entrar en su clase con un joven de pelo Rojo y Negro.

"Estoy aquí para dejar a Naruto, El acaba de unirse al la aldea y quiere ser un shinobi de Kumo, Confío en que le tratan como a todos los demás"Dijo Bee mientras le entregaba al profesor los papeles de Naruto.

El llevaba el atuendo estándar de un Chunnin de Kumo, chaleco blanco, pantalon negro junto con una camisa negra. era de piel oscura y tenía el pelo largo y negro recogido en una cola de caballo hasta los hombros.

"Bueno Naruto, yo soy Bokudai Yuharo y yo seré tu sensei durante el tiempo que estés en la academia. Ahora ¿por qué no te presentas al resto de la clase?" dijo Bokudai, mientras hacía un gesto hacia la clase. Asintiendo con la cabeza, Naruto se acercó a la parte delantera de la clase.

"Mi nombre es Naruto Cifer, como dijo Bee soy nuevo por aqui asi que agradeceria si me pudieran mostrar los alrededores de la aldea" Cuando termino sonrio lo que hizo que todas las chicas de la clase se sonrojaran, cuando vio la reaccion de la clase estuvo algo confundido por lo que vio a uno de sus nuevos sensei (Bee) quien tenia una mirada seria.

"Naruto después de que haya terminado la clase vas a comenzar tu entrenamiento conmigo para controlarlo, ¿de acuerdo? Yugito, Fu, quiero que le muestren donde normalmente entrenamos, Naruto va a unirse a entrenar con nosotros" finalizo Bee mirando hacia una chica rubia que tenía el pelo recogido en una trenza y auna chica de cabello verde.

"Espera, tío Bee, ¿quieres decir, que el es como nosotros?" Yugito pregunto mientras se levantaba de su asiento junto con Fu con unas expresiones de asombro en sus rostros. Bee estaba a punto de responder cuando otra voz no se lo permitio.

"¿Por qué creen que alguien tan lindo como el sería como ustedes, monstruos? No son mas que unos monstruo" dijo una chica de la clase, mientras la mayoría de la clase estaba de acuerdo con lo que ella dijo. Yugito y Fu quienes parecian a punto de llorar.

Naruto se sorprendió, Bee no había mencionado que había otros jinchuurikis de su edad, pero su sorpresa fue reemplazada con ira cuando recordo lo que la otra chica les habia dicho a ellas. El subio por las escaleras hasta llegar al fondo de la clase, todo el mundo vio como se acercaba Yugito y a Fu. Muchos pensaron que el iva a hacer algo para hacerle daño y reírse de ella, lo que ocurrió fue algo que muchos nunca veiron venir.

"¿Estan bien, Yugito-Chan, Fu-Chan?" le pregunto con preocupacion en su voz y con una cara mas amable. Ellas lo miraron a los ojos, pero lo que vieron trajo lágrimas a sus ojos. El tenia los mismos ojos que ellas, los que conocían el dolor, lo que era ser rechazado o temido, odiada e ignorada. Las lagrimas de las dos se detuvieron cuando Naruto empezo a limpiar las lagrimas de sus rostros."Vamos, dejen de llorar se ven mas lindas si sonrien"Dijo Naruto mientras les daba una sonrisa ellas se sonrojaron cuando Naruto les dijo que se verian mas lindas si sonreian, ellas empezaron a sentir algoo sabían lo que era, pero había algo en este chcio que solo les daba ganas de estar con el por el resto de su vida. Mientras que la misma chica que se burlaba de Yugito y de Fu estaba con una voz casi histérica.

"QUE! no me digas que eres como ellas, ellas son monstruos unos demonios, ellas tienen al demonio de dos colas y al de siete colas"Dijo la misma chica antes de estar congelada con el intendo de matar del Pelimixto el cual estaba hablando con la yoko("Kyu-Chan voy a hacer aparecer la celda donde estabas quiero que regreses a tu forma bestial y pongas la voz demoniaca que tenias antes")penso el pelimixto mientras la Yoko asintia y se preparaba para lo que iva a pasar.

"Por lo que veo eres estupida, una cosa es ser el demonio en si y otra es ser el contenedor del demonio ademas si Yugito tiene la bestia de dos colas sellada en su interior y Fu la bestia de siete colas...pero yo"Antes de que continuara todo el salon de clase estaba desaparecia formando en su lugar una como alcantarilla con una gran celda que tenia el simbolo de sello en el centro, y en su interior un enorme zorro con nueve colas y ojos rojos con pupilas rasgadas.

"Yo soy el contenedor del Kyuubi No Yoko el mas poderoso de los 9 bijuus, el Bijuu de nueve colas"Dijo Naruto mientras sonreia ante la clase que estaba aterrorisados enfrente suyo estaba el mas poderoso y temido bijuu la chica solo estaba temblando mientras veia todo, Yugito, Bee y Fu estaban sonriendo cuando vieron como Naruto asusto a la chica.

"Muy bien Naruto, Yugito, Fu asegurense de mostrarle a Naruto donde entrenamos todos los días. los vere luego tortolitos" Con que Bee salió del salon, dejando tras un Naruto con una exprecion sin emociones en su rostro y a una Yugito con una Fu ruborisadas y un maestro sonriendo ("Parece que en estos próximos años ganó 'no será tan aburrido como yo pensaba")  
**  
**Despues de unas horas recien terminaban las clases en la academia y Naruto, Yugito y Fu eran los ultimos en salir.

"Bueno Naruto sera mejor que nos pongamos en marcha" Dijo Yugito mientras ella y Fu se levantaban de sus asientos dejando a Naruto con una mirada de no entender, ellas se rieron un poco por la cara que hizo.

"A lo que me refiero es que te vamos a mostrar los alrededores de la aldea" Explico Yugito mientras Naruto decia 'Ooooh' con un 'okey' de parte de Naruto empezaron marcharse. En el camino empezaron a hablar sobre si mismos,y comenzaron con Naruto.

"Bueno Naruto hablanos sobre ti, sobre nose cosas que te gustan, cosas que odies, Hobbies, Sueños"Dijo Fu quien se dio una vuelta y empezo a caminar de reversa para ver a Naruto.

"Bueno...Mi antiguo nombre era Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze"Naruto no pudo seguir cuando Yugito lo interrumpio.

"Espera Namikaze asi como Minato Namikaze yondaime hokage de Konoha"Dijo Yugito en shock mientras Naruto asentia.

"Si el era mi padre, mi madre era Kushina Uzumaki la muerte roja de Konoha, se preguntaran que hace el hijo del Yondaime Hokage en Kumo verdad?"Dijo Naruto mientras las dos asentian "Estoy en Kumo porque hui de Konoha, escape de Konoha porque estaba cansado de las palizas que los aldeanos de Konoha me daban, estaba cansado de que nadie en mi familia me tratara como parte de ella, ademas no podria conseguir completar mi objetivo si permanecia en Konoha"Dijo Naruto, cuando derrepente sintio dos pares de brazos alrededor suyo, Naruto vio que Yugito y Fu estaban llorando mientras abrazaban a Naruto, el solo tuvo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro "Vamos ya les dije que no lloren que se ven mas hermosas si sonrien"Dijo Naruto haciendo ruborisar a ambas "Bueno las cosas que me gustan son muy pocas, me gusta estar con los pocos amigos que tengo, entrenar, la musica, y la luna llena, las cosas que odio son los traidores, los aldeanos de Konoha, y la gente que habla mal de mis amigos, mis hobbies serian tocar musica, andar con mis amigos, entrenar y leer, sobre mi sueño...creo que seria traer la paz al mundo y hacer a mis ancestros orgullosos"Dijo Naruto mientras veia a Yugito y a Fu para que siguieran ellas.

"Mi nombre es Yugito Nii, me gusta estar con mis amigos aunque sea un pequeño grupo, disfrutar de los dias tranquilos, y entrenar, las cosas que odio serian los traidores, la gente que juzga a los demas sin conocerlos antes, mis hobbies son entrenar y andar con mis amigos, mi sueño es ser una gran Kunoichi y tener una familia con el hombre que amo"Dijo Yugito un poco sonrojada con el final, los demas solo le sonrieron, Fu era la siguiente en hablar sobre si mismo.

"Bueno mi nombre es Fu, me gusta estar con mis amigos, y mi jardin, las cosas que odio son las personas que tratan mal a los jinchurikis y a los que le hacen daño a mis amigos, mis hobbies son cuidar de mi jardin, entrenar y relajarme de vez en cuando, mi sueño es tener una gran familia con el hombre que me acepta tal y como soy"Dijo Fu con un lijero sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras le sonreian a Naruto y a Yugito.**  
**  
continuaron caminando y platicando por toda la aldea, tambien llegaron a un puesto de Takoyaki en el cual comieron, continuaron enseñandole la aldea a Naruto hasta que oscurecio y con un adios se despidieron y fueron a sus hogares, Naruto estaba pensando en rentar un apartamento o quedarse en un hotel pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Bee que le lanzo unas llaves.

"Esas son las llaves de tu apartamento, Aniki me encargo que te buscara uno por lo que no necesitas preocuparte de donde te vas a quedar, tu apartamento en el centro de la aldea cerca de la torre del Raikage, el numero de habitacion de tu apartamento es el 996"Dijo Bee antes de irse otra vez mientras Naruto solo tenia una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro mientras decia en voz baja un 'Gracias' que fue escuchado por Bee. Naruto se dirigio al apartamento 996 y vio que no estaba nada mal. El apartamento era grande tenia dos pisos en el primer piso tenia una cocina, un comedor y una sala. En el segundo piso habian tres habitaciones en cada habitacion habia un baño y unos sellos en los cuales habian camas matrimoniales o sencillas. Despues de revisar todo el apartamento Naruto fue a una habitacion y tomo una ducha antes de ir a dormir.

"Parece que las cosas aqui seran interesantes

**Que tal les parecio la nueva version de 'Hoy Toca Ser Feliz' espero que haiga o aiga sido de su agrado bueno con eso dicho SAYONARAAAAAAAAAA :3**


	2. Nota importante

Hola gente de Fanfiction que lee esto desdes sus hogares, escuelas, lugares públicos y hasta en los baños, les vengo a informar que re-escribire esta historia, porque? Quise ser mas creativo y hacer que Naruto fuera creciendo lentamente en poder aunque si tendrá cierta ventaja de poder que muchos personajes. Ahora la parte importante porque no había subido capítulos de One Step Closer.

Muchos de ustedes se preguntaran porque no he hecho capítulos nuevos, verdad? Bueno verán es una historia muy graciosa todo comenzo una semana despues de que publique el primer capitulo despues de eso estuve haciendo el otro capitulo, pero paso un accidente con mi laptop… en pocas palabras se le cayo a mi primo y se fue a la melda jajajajaj, aunque eso me dejo enojado unos días creo que dos semanas eventualmente me puse a jugar ps3 hasta que me compraron mi otra laptop que fue hasta diciembre que me compraron mi nueva laptop en fin me puse a ponerle programas, musica, videos, fotos, juegos, blah, blah, blah. Cuando me había decidido a volver a seguir con la historia me vinieron los proyectos, tareas, estudios, exámenes de la escuela que me tuvieron ocupado un MONTON, encerio desde enero hasta marzo me habian encargado proyectos de un dia para otro aunque no muy difíciles estaban muy trabajosos y necesitaba darles mucho tiempo, y cuando por fin tuve tiempo para hacer las historias me paso la cosa mas tonta que casi hace que quiera golpear mi cabeza con la pared hasta sangrar o probablemente morir LOL.

Y saben que fue? Exacto olvide mi contraseña :D, claro mucha gente dira porque no le das a ¿Has olvidado tu contraseña? Bueno porque el problema es que no me acordaba de la contraseña de ese correo (Tengo muchos por cierto) y tampoco la del correo de respaldo. En fin estuve días y días y días tratando de recordar cual era la contraseña cuando vi mi nombre de usuario en ps3 (No en linea) lo cual fue hac dias jajaja, pero ahora que recupere mi contraseña volveré a hacer esta historia desde el principio aunque con unos cambios como el de Rikudou, Madara y Sephiroth antes de que se enfanden dejen decirles que Madara saldrá obviamente como el villano y Sephiroth de forma indirecta.

Probablemente haga dos versiones de este fanfic pero bueno solo quería informarles esto porque queria que supieran que aun no muero... eso espero?


End file.
